


A Evening to Remember

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Marriage, Sith, Wedding, and a whole lotta whiskey for thier spyboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Sass and Lana spending some alone time on their wedding day. While Theron is off into the 200 year old whiskey. ;]





	A Evening to Remember

“Well hello lovey.”

A silky smooth voice whispered into her ear, while soft smiling lips pressed a quick and gentle kiss to a pale lobe. Lana leaned into the chiss as a slender gloved-hand wrapped around her waist.

“Well I am glad someone thinks so, Indo is still indignant over me not wearing that ridiculous Killik ivory gown.” Lana replied back without much bite, letting Sass steer the pair away from the festivities.

He led them to a much more secluded spot under a nearby pavilion which overlooked a small waterfall. The constant noise from the falls made sure they would not be overheard. And Senya could be trusted to deter any curious guests who might come looking.

“We could always make Indo a pair of lovely gloves from the silk.” Sass mused out loud with a smirk tugging at his lips. Lana couldn’t help but let out a amused chuckle, her golden curls bouncing. 

“Oh darling you can be downright cruel, even by Sith standards.” She quipped giving Sass a light slap against his arm. 

“So where is our wayward husband?” She asked, golden eyes closed as she enjoying sounds of the flowing water while taking in the sweet scent of the the roses and lilies she held.

“I thought it prudent to break out the 200 year old Savareen Brandy a bit early for Theron’s benefit. He looked so awkward with the grandmaster and the supreme commander.” Sass replied in a teasing tone. Lana merely hmm in agreement.

“Still that Twi’lek…Oh what was her name? Tiff?…No Teff'ith, was quite amusing even when she swiped the Zakuulan ambassador’s wallet when his back was turned.” Lana added in a amused tone.

“Jonas’s best man speech was a delight…… Funny Theron never told us about that undercover strip club bust before.” Both of them merely glanced at each other, their faces perfectly neutral. Before breaking out into hysterical laughter, grins splitting their faces.

“I stashed away a few bottles of that brandy for you…….perhaps for our anniversary next year.” Sass teased pressing close to his wife. Lana merely raised a eyebrow in response with a please smirk tugging at her lips.

“So you’ll have me wait so long darling?” She asked in a smooth voice, teasing the corner of her husband’s azure lips with a kiss. The chiss merely chuckled, a glove hand moving to caress the silken cloth above her belly.

“Only a few days old, still how about some Pineapple juice? She will have a taste for pineapples.” Sass answered knowingly, and Lana knew from that tone that it would be true.

“A she? Well I always wanted a little girl and our son is lacking a sister. Still pineapples? Our poor Theron.” At her amused quip Sass wrapped his arms around her, tilting her head so their lips were a bare inch apart. “She’ll have your lovely eyes and golden hair, Theron’s nose and penance for trouble, and my cheekiness of course.” He whispered lips smirking at the last bit.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Sass finished leaning in for a soft kiss. Savoring the quiet moment alone, both Sass and Lana felt the force flow between them, with the barest hints of a warm third presence, one that they wouldn’t meet in over half a year. As her hand covered the gloved hand already on her belly, both of them caressing with their hands and the force to sooth their child.

Both enjoyed the moment, til the emperor let out a soft chuckle.

“What?” Lana asked curious.

“Theron will adore her, love of pineapples and all, still you know him he’s gonna panic of course. Remember him when Zho was born?” At this memories of Theron running to Doc when Zho purred for the first time, or when his fangs come in spring to mind.

“And?” At her amused tone, Sass felt encouraged with his proposal.

“Why not claim it will be triplets? He’ll be so pleased to hear afterwards there’s only one.” He finished with a evil grin on his face, till a bouquet of roses and lily’s smacked him in the face.

“Oh you are pure evil Sass.” Lana stated amused while plucking a crimson rose out of her husbands crown.

“So is that a no?”

“I never said that love.”


End file.
